


An Unexpected Surprise

by aut_reader99



Category: Harry Potter/marauders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aut_reader99/pseuds/aut_reader99
Summary: Harry Potter is in for a treat at Hogwarts. Regulus Black, Sirius's younger brother, is the potions master. Professor Black doesn't know that Sirius is Harry's godfather and will be in for a treat as well.
Relationships: wolfstar - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	An Unexpected Surprise

Regulus Black is ecstatic. He's the potions master! He was nervous that he wasn't going to get the position because he was up against Snape but he pulled through. The first few years were rough, especially when the Weasley twins came around. This was going to be different though. He didn't know it yet but Harry Potter was coming to Hogwarts this year. He was watching the sorting ceremony when Professor McGonagall said it. "Potter, Harry!" His eyes widened. 'Harry Potter?' he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this is so short. I'll make the first chapter longer.


End file.
